


The Adventures of Death

by NHarmonic



Category: Supernatural, multifandom
Genre: Death is every where, Gen, might as well be the same guy, this is me writing his travels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Death has always been a favorite character of mine; he’s everywhere, and can do anything so I like using him in my head for any adventure. I especially liked Supernatural’s interpretation of him and that’s what I’ll be using. Takes place after Dean defeats Darkness.





	1. Whatcha gonna do?

 

**Life once asked his big brother, Death, “Brother, why does everyone love me, but hate you so?”**

**And Death replied, “Because you are a beautiful lie, and I am an ugly truth.”**

“You’ve changed,” Dean choked, then cleared his throat.

“Have I?” Death asked idly, eating a large bite of lasagna. “I haven’t bother checking.”

Dean stared for a moment, then looked around the Italian bistro before he found a mirror that he pulled off the wall.

When held in front of him, Death glanced up from his food with mild interest in his new appearance. He was younger now, much younger than before. His face wasn’t as angular as it used to be, his features not as sharp as before. Instead, his face was rounder, his cheekbones, less prominent. His hair was shaggy, and brunette now, almost a dark burgundy, and his eyes were a vivid green.

Death shrugged, taking another bite and Dean put the mirror down. “What happened?”

“What kind of transcendental being would I be if I could not see my own death?” Death asked rhetorically. “I knew you would kill me long before I met you Dean Winchester.”

“I don’t regret it,” Dean said, clenching his fists. “I saved my brother and I would do it all over again.”

“And you released the Darkness,” Death said, putting his fork down after he finished eating.

“And we took care of it,” Dean retorted, then flinched. “Sir.”

Death chuckled. “You still fear me Dean,” he said in amusement, then his face darken. “As you should.”

Dean clenched his teeth and fists, staring Death in the eye. “What will you do?” he asked. _To me. To Sammy. To the ones I love._

Death stood and Dean flinched again. “For now,” Death replied, “Nothing.”

Dean jolted in shock. “N-Nothing?” he repeated in shock.

“You upset a balance Dean,” Death replied simply. “By killing me, even for a moment, you reset some timelines that I was deeply ingrained in. I have to go fix them.”

Dean tched in amusement. “A king that actually works,” he said in amusement.

“My work is more important than you realize Dean,” Death said simply. “Deals that I make in the past affect the future. This world would be destroyed ten times over without the deal’s I’ve made.”

“This world?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Death merely chuckled. “Spoilers,” he replied, thumbing his nose, and then he was gone.

Dean stared at where Death once stood.

**“Death waits for no man- and if he does, he doesn’t usually wait for very long.” -Markus Zusak**

**End. . . .**


	2. How?

How?

Before his end, the world's oldest man once asked Death, where did you come from? How did you come into being, and why do you get to decide my fate?

Where did he even begin?

It was a curious question; where it all began. Those of you following the world of Chuck, know that he is God, at least in that world, and that he has a sister named Amara, who was the Darkness. The darkness had always been around, but the real question is; when did she become a person? When was God born, and from where? Who made them both? How did Death coming to being? How did any of it begin?

Who wrote the books of death and life, and why do Chuck and Death follow them so perversely?

Death didn't know. All he did know, was that he was free to do as you wish, and that the world was far more interesting than anyone could ever believe.

There is a Time Lord, who would have you believe that after seeing everything, the world becomes boring and that nothing could be great anymore. That man would also tell you, that immortality isn’t living forever; it’s everyone else dying before you. Death had no need for anyone, because everyone was his. Within him, he knew when and how everyone would die. 

And it never got less interesting.

So how was Death born? How the hell should he know? The real question is, what does Death do in his spare time?


	3. The Real Ending of the Third Reich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HITLER IS IN THIS CHAPTER. NO DEATH INVOLVED EXCEPT HIS OWN. SKIP NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE.

Death was always, and never followed any line of time. Usually Death allowed his minions, Reapers humans called them, to reap the souls and guide, or drag, them to their given resting place. On the other hand, there were a few, a small few, who interested Death enough for his personal attention.

1940s. 

A human world that wouldn’t have been very remarkable if it weren’t for it's bloodthirsty leaders. It was in 1945, that Death went to watch the collection of a soul, via hellhounds. Normally Death left demons to their deals, because the souls always ended up where they belonged, in a next world. Which one? Who cares. Some deals, however, Death didn’t want to be ended; some souls he wanted for himself. 

Adolf Hitler, for example. 

Hitler was one of those people. Hell was too easy for that man, and what a world it would be, if a demon Hitler joined the world. The void seemed like a fine place for him. 

“You’re losing,” Death said in perfect German, suddenly perched on the windowsill.

Hitler instantly went for his gun, aiming it at Death. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” he demanded.

Death remained calm, not even looking at the Chancellor of Germany. “You’re losing,” he repeated. “You’re time is coming, and I’ll be there.”

Hitler lowered his gun slightly, but he wasn’t relaxed; he was never relaxed. “You’re in league with the devil,” he finally understood.

Death chuckled. “There devil is in league with me,” he corrected. “I’m merely waiting for your time.”

“The demon promised me two decades!” Hitler argued, “I still have nine years to spread my reign.”

“Making a deal doesn’t protect you,” Death taunted, “Any moment now, you could die. A stray bullet. A rabid virus. Rabies.”

Death laughed. “And I’ll be waiting to make you suffer,” he said.

Hitler’s hand clenched on the handgun. “I was promised riches. That I’ll rule this world,” he swore.

“You trust a demon?” Death chuckled. “I’ve seen it all happen, and I know you’ll lose. Hellhounds will come, and tear apart your flesh, and rip out your soul in the most painful way.”

Hitler couldn’t breath. “No-,” he breathed.

“Yes,” Death denied, “But act now- ask- and I’ll end your suffering.”

Hitler couldn’t look away from Death’s alluring green eyes; so hypnotic. “H-How?”

Death merely tilted his head. “You carry the gun,” he replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the most recent episode of Supernatural, and I wrote this Drabble before I saw it. This Drabble isn't related to the canon of SPN for that. Btw Hitler was really silly and wierd. U-_- I couldn't stop giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this is going; I honestly don’t. I have some ideas, and they are based off an idea that I’ve always had. There are many worlds and many universes. I figure, they all have in common in the fact that they have all Death. Death even said that one day he would kill God. So I figure, Deah must have the ability to transcend time and space. And that’s where this will possibly go.


End file.
